Patch
Patch is a Lyena/Smilodon hybrid and Manticore. He is the future king of the a hidden Valley and the Son of King Kambu. Appearance Patch looks like any other lyena cub. He has a reddish brown fur with blue eyes,a cream yellow chest, under belly, Muzzle and ears. Patch has three scars on his chest. He wears an eyepatch over his left eye. Personality Patch has been described as a Mysterious Lyena cub with a big secret. Patch is shown to care for other animals and is good friends with them. This is especially evident in his relationship with Asili, where she blamed himself for her injuries and helped her heal. As a adult, Patch has a particularly serious nature and would rarely engage in conversations that didn't involve getting back at Mchuzi in some way. As noted by Mhina Patch is a loud mouthed. History Backstory Patch (Danyal at the time) is the first born son and cub of Kambu and Msichana. However, while His Parents where out hunting-a few days after his birth-he goes missing, sending his parents the entire pride into a state of panic. His family spent all of their time and resources trying to find him, but after a year, he was presumed dead, and after Mhina Returned to the south lands he was made Crown Prince of the South Lands (and later becomes King) instead. A few years later, Patch returned home with no memory of who he was, though he recognized Mhina (but as a friend, not his brother). Fiendish or Friendish! One day, Mohatu and her lion guard was waiting on Shuari, but he never showed up. Mohatu wants to find out why so she looks around the pride lands for he and saw him with a strange Lyena cub with a Eye Patch. So she decides to fallow them. She Soon discovers that the lyena's behavior is abnormal. Mohatu must decide if the lyena is evil or nice, and she goes to the lair of the lion guard to talk about it. In the lair of the lion guard, mohatu had a conversation with her Lion guard, Nzuri and Nadra by a song (Friend or Fiend?), trying to decide whether the lyena is bad or good.Angrily, Mohatu runs out of the lair. She finally thinks that he is evil after all because he is abnormal. Before she gets to Mizimu Grove she sees his outside Stealing food from Pride Rock! Mohatu screams and rushes to tell Shauri that his new friend is evil, and that is ruining everyone's life! Shauri is upset about that and yells angrily at his new friend. He gets upset as well because Shauri hurts his feelings. They both ran away from the scene (Shauri runs to Pride Rock angrily, and his new friend runs away). Mohatu was finally glad that she doesn't have to worry about it anymore, but sees a Hurt Snow Dragon and realizes that Shauri's new lyena friend was actually taking care of the snow Dragon by giving it food. She starts to felt upset a how she treated Shauri's new friend. Mohatu runs to him and stops him from running. She apologizes to the new lyena and explains what really happened. The new lyena (whose name is revealed to be Patch) tells Mohatu that he accepts her apology. At sunset, Patch said goodbye to Shauri and Mohatu and thanks Shauri and Mohatu for enjoying their new friend. Shauri was depressed that he will never see his new friend again, since that was only the first day, but Mohatu has an idea... The next morning, Mohatu invites Shauri, Nadra and Patch to Mizimu Grove. Mohatu Told Patch and Shauri that Miranda and Her Parents has allowed Patch and his snow Dragon friend to stay at Mizimu Grove as Long as he likes. The episode ends with the main characters laughing happily. Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Jasiri and her Parents Leads the lion guard to his tree and asked him if he wants to help the lion guard fight against Slash and her army. When Kion Greets them, Mhina and Patch was skeptical of Kion's calling. However with convincing from his adopted family they Agreed to help them out, Although Patch and Mhina was still skeptical. Patch helps the group prepare for Slash's imminent arrival. He is later present when Ono spots Slash on the horizon and is approaching with her army. Patch participates in the Battle for the pride lands. The Battle is soon forced inside where it continues for a short time before Kion's Army are overwhelmed. They put their secret plan into action, and Patch leaves towards an unknown location. Reirei brings Patch and the other members of kion's Army to Slash's Lair, disguised as members of her army. When Kion reveals himself, Kion's Army throw off their cloaks and the battle commences. Patch comes face to face with Ajani during the fighting and the two to started fight each other. The battle is won when Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders and blasts Reth and Reth's Pride away and Elena uses the Infinite Stones to erase the slash's Army. The Adventures of the South Lands: Mhina's Rule and The New Adventures of the South Lands Like His Brother, Mhina, Patch is, portrayed as a female instead of a male in The Adventures of the South Lands: Mhina's Rule and The New Adventures of the South Lands. Patch's Personality is the same. Relationships Mhina Mhina is one of few animals Patch talks to. Patch cares deeply for Mhina, willing to do anything for his brother. Family Father: Kambu Mother: Msichana Half Sister: Marali Step Mother: Rani Sister: '''Imara '''Brother: Mhina Paternal Grandparent: Akilah Maternal Grandparents: Vuai and Na'Zyia Uncles: Zakia Aunt: Kucha Niece: Malia Nephews: Pili and Kiongozi Great-Uncles: Amun and Tau Cousins: '''Mansa, Thamani, Kaka, Nyota, and Haraka '''First cousins once removed: Askari and Kwaku Great-Grandparent: Akachi Great-Great-Grandparent: Xolani and Kenene Great-Great-Great-Grandparent: Ngozi Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Omorede and Aminia Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: Abasi Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Ikenna and Mahiri '''Ancestor: '''The Manticore Hero Songs * The Mysterious Lyena Trivia * He became friends with a she-wolf who lives with him in a neighborly manner, that is, the queen of wolves, Queen Miranda. * It is unknown how exactly Patch received the scars on his chest. * He mentions that he goes by Patch, but it was later revealed his real name is Danyal. * Just like his Brother Mhina, he speak with a Australian accent. * As the eldest, he was the rightful heir to the throne, but he went missing a few days before he becomes Crown Prince, so Mhina had to take his place as Crown Prince (and later King). Category:Lions Category:Hyenas Category:Hybrid Category:Neutral Characters Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Royalty